The Peculiar Avengers
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This story is based off of many things including Miss P's Home for Peculiar Children, Invader Zim, Steven Universe, Run, Lola, Run, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Harry Potter, and many more. It's basically about a group of people with super powers who plan to get rid of evil from the world(mostly targeting ISIS).
1. Day 1

I was walking down the sidewalk with a can of paint in my hand. No, "Stayin' Alive" was not in the background and this is not Saturday Night Fever(I never liked that movie anyway). Although, my life is shit and I work at a paint store like Tony Manero...I'm just glad I don't have friends that prove my life is horrible. I have a better life than most people, so that's a plus side...for me at least.

"Castelda! Stop mumbling to yourself and give me that paint bucket!" I was already at the front of the store and my boss was ordering me from the top of a ladder. Some people walking by on the sidewalk glanced at us, so I handed the paint bucket to my boss, , a 40 year old man who's married, has two daughters, and just entering his mid-life crisis.

"Castelda, there's customers in the store and I gotta paint the sign, would you-"

"Say no more." I mumbled, entering the paint shop and already seeing three people in a line holding paint supplies. I get behind the counter and say

"Thank you for waiting." And I start scanning. This is my life. I get up, go to work, go home, eat, and sleep. That's it. My life is a repeat and just trying to keep up with society by getting money. My father has passed away and my mother is having financial problems already, so I gotta work alone(plus, I'm an only child, no siblings). My mother wants me to find a partner, but after I tried it in highschool, I found out how cruel and hurtful a breakup is, so...I don't want to try it again. I am lonely, but I'll buy a dog as soon as I can move out of my crummey apartment.

"Castelda, I need to get home to the Misses. You can close and lock up the shop whenever you're ready." gave me the store keys and I looked outside and noticed it was dark and no one was in the store. I drifted off at the counter again. I've been doing that since I was a kid.

" , I'll get paid if I work overtime, correct?" was right in the doorway as he turned to see my pleading face.

"*sigh*Kid, I'm sorry, but I can't pay you that much. This store can't afford it…"

"I understand...good night, sir."

"Good night, kid." left. I stayed about 20 minutes more and then looked at my watch, which read "9:30". No one but people with crazy plans buy paint supplies at this hour, so I turned off the lights and locked up the shop. I walked home with a yawn. I turned to my left and looked at all the different stores and alleyways I was passing by. I find them more interesting than the open road. One alleway I passed caught my attention. I could see a teal light in the dark alleyway. Huh...that's new. Do I explore the light that hasn't been there in my five years of working or do I go home? Well, this light story is facebook worthy already, so why not. I go into the dark alleyway, towards the teal light. The source is small and in the corner. The closer I get, the more I notice that it's...shivering…

"Um...h-hello?" The small thing shivering seemed to try to get away from me,

"H-Hey, I won't hurt you." I kneeled down and tried to get a good look at the small thing shining the teal light. The thing turned towards me, the light burning my eyes at first, but the light soon started to fade. Before me was a small, metal robot, with teal eyes. It was about a foot tall, no face, just eyes, with tiny arms that were attached to hands the size of a baby's, and cylinder legs supporting the little guy. The robot was still shivering and his eyes showed that he wasn't happy.

"Holy fuck, you're adorable. I wonder who your creator is, where you came from, why you're in an alleyway...it seems like you're cold, but how can a robot be cold? You don't have skin, you're made of metal." I looked around the alleyway, standing up and crying

"Hey! Anybody missing a cute, teal eyed robot?" I even exited the alleyway and shouted around until people living in the area told me to shut up. So, I went back to the small robot, still shivering, and looking sad.

"Well...um, can you talk?" The robot shook its head,

"But you can understand me." The robot nodded,

"Well, you know what, my apartment says I can't have pets, but you're more like a new friend, so people won't mind. Can you walk with super speed since you're a robot, or, no, you have little legs." The robot put his arms up, like a child, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

"Very well." I said, picking up the little guy, his head over my shoulder. Together, we got out of the alleyway and started to head to my apartment. The robot stopped shivering and started to...purr?

"Hey, you're not a cat, maybe you have an identity crisis. You know what, you need a name, I can't call you 'it' and 'robot' all the time.*gasp*You know, Invader Zim is a great part of my childhood. You remind me of GIR. That is now your name. Oh, and I'm Johnny, by the way." I could feel GIR nod on my shoulder, agreeing with his new name,

"Yeah, I'm Johnny. I really hope you don't know what The Outsiders is because people have cried just looking at me, but seriously, I look nothing like the guy, it's just my freakin name…" I started to ramble on again, GIR listening and agreeing to everything I said. We entered my small, 300 sq. ft. apartment. I sat GIR on my one-person-sized bed as I pulled up the only wooden chair in my apartment facing the bed.

"Alright, GIR, I'm gonna ask yes or no questions. You must answer them all, understand?" GIR nodded, his eyes showing that he's been happy since he started purring,

"Do you know where your creator is?" GIR shook his head,

"Do you know who your creator is?" GIR looked right, seeing the only window in my apartment and shook his head,

"Huh...do you know how you ended up in the alleyway?" GIR nodded and started looking around my apartment, wanting to communicate,

"There's not much here. I'll guess….uh, I bet you woke up, didn't know where you were or how you even existed, found out this world is cruel, and stayed in the alleyway to hide from it." GIR nodded sadly,

"I wish I could hide too, my little friend. I do wonder how you got here and you can understand English, so your creator built you to understand, but not communicate…" GIR then looked at my alarm clock, reading "10:00", and folded the sheets and blanket of my bed open. He then jumped off the bed, and made a gesture indicating that he wanted me to go to bed.

"*chuckles*GIR, it's only ten, c'mon, we have the whole night." GIR marched up to me, grabbed the leg of my pants and tried pulling me to my bed. Of course, I was able to stand still and watch the foot tall robot try to make me go to bed. Although, it does get annoying after awhile.

"*sigh*Alright, fine. I'll go to bed, but we should stay up later sometime." I stripped down to my underwear and got into bed. GIR jumped on my bed, his arms holding onto my blanket. With all his might, he was able to get up using his small arms and legs. I laughed seeing the small, determined robot. GIR got under the covers with me and closed his eyes. This all happened so fast. Just because I saw a teal light, my life has been, all a sudden, happier. What if I didn't start my life until I met GIR? What adventures will this small robot bring me? I wonder if he eats nuts and bolts...of course, I drifted off to sleep, question after question.


	2. Day 2

An air horn rang through my eardrums as I sat up by the sudden noise. I looked down at GIR, who was awake, pulled on my arm and jumped out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock, which read "6:00".

"GIR, was that you? My alarm clock doesn't make that noise and I get up at seven since work doesn't start until eight." GIR ran towards the door and was jumping, trying to reach the doorknob,

"Hey, buddy, calm down, I'm getting dressed, I don't want the world to see me in my underwear." I got dressed, picked up GIR, and put him on my bed,

"Look, I don't think you can come along. I don't want the world to treat you poorly again." GIR jumped off the bed and tugged at my pants, his eyes showing sadness,

"*sigh*But you don't want to be alone either...alright. You can come along. You are a robot after all, you were programmed to help people...right?" GIR celebrated as I picked him up, his head looking over my shoulder once again,

"Okay, but first, we're getting breakfast because I can't survive work without it. Trust me, once I was moaning on the counter because I was so hungry and , my boss, you'll meet him soon, eventually bought me breakfast at a Wendy's nearby. I was so grateful, I was practically bowing to him like he was, and is, a god, and he was so embarrassed with customers seeing his employee worship him that he told me I didn't have to pay back, I'd just have to stop worshiping him like a maniac," I laughed,

"Insanity is a good shortcut through life. Oh, hey, we're here." Telling my story was enough time to walk to my favorite breakfast place, which is about a block away from my apartment and two blocks away from the paint shop. It's a small restaurant owned by a Spanish family(parents, two children, aunt, and uncle)and they have the best pancakes in creation. I was about to tell GIR, but

"GIR, do you know if you can eat anything?" GIR nodded happily,

"Well, what do you eat? Nuts and bolts?" GIR looked confused and shook his head,

"Okay, well, let's just see what you would like." We entered the restaurant and the woman behind the desk(the mother, )welcomed me.

"Johnny, hola! You may sit wherever you'd like. Connie would like to chat with you. And, aw, who's this little guy?" GIR turned towards and friendly waved,

"This is GIR, a little robot. He was abandoned in an alleyway, so I'm taking care of him."

"Aw, his owner must be so worried to lose a cute little thing~" I headed over to a booth after stopped obsessing over GIR to help the next customer who entered. I sat GIR next to me and opened up a menu in front of him.

"Do you like human food? Anything look good here?" Both metal hands slammed on a part of the menu. GIR then lifted his hands and pointed so I could see. He was pointing to waffles.

"Ha, you really are GIR aren't you? But...how do you eat?" GIR's head opened up, revealing that inside his body was nothing. Connie( 's 18 year old daughter and one of my only friends)soon came over with a notepad and said

"Johnny the brawny, here's your Connie~" Did I mention she likes to rhyme and she's interested in poetry?

"Hey, Connie, I'll have the usual. And this little guy would like waffles." GIR friendly waved again.

"Whoa...Johnny, is that a small robot and whatnot? Where'd you get 'im?" Connie sat in the booth across from us, staring at GIR.

"Remember Invader Zim? Well, this is GIR. I found him abandoned in the alleway."

"Oh my god, Invader Zim was a good part of my childhood. That's a perfect name for the little guy. Poor GIR had to be abandoned. I wonder who created him…"

"I was wondering that all night. Also, my life is going to change a lot with this guy around." GIR now got onto the table and went to the napkin dispenser, pulled out two napkins and handed them to both Connie and I.

"Aw, mama wasn't kidding. Mira que lindo. Alright, I'll get your order across the border." Connie left the booth and headed towards the kitchen. Connie came back about 20 minutes later with pancakes and waffles. I put maple syrup and spread butter on my pancakes as Connie sat across from us in the booth. We both watched GIR examining the waffles. He was still on the table, walking around the plate, staring deep into the waffles. He opened up his head and crammed the waffles inside of him with people from different tables watching GIR from afar. After he "ate" he looked happy and gave a thumbs-up to Connie.

"I'm glad you liked them, GIR." Connie said with a smile.

"I just hope he doesn't smell like rotting waffles in the future. GIR, do you digest your food?" GIR shook his head as he grabbed hold of the ketchup bottle, starting to examine condiments,

"Yeah, figures. So, Connie, any luck into college?" Connie has been trying to get into college, just getting out of high school.

"*sigh*Yale declined, obviously. I don't have word from the state college…"

"Well, never give up, Connie. Always remember that if you fail, then try again and again until you succeed. At least, that's what tells me."

"That's what I do. I feel blue, I meet you, and you knew that I was blue cause you were too. We stick like glue with different views and we could be considered a crew, with GIR, that is."

"I swear, you're gonna be famous someday for being either a poet or a free-style rapper and I want you to remember me." Connie laughed and said

"I'll include you in my award speech, mi amigo." I soon finished my pancakes and the clock read "7:44".

"Looks like it's time to go, GIR. Say goodbye to Connie." He waved and actually walked across the table and hugged Connie.

"Naw, I'll see ya later, GIR, my sir." After I paid, I said bye to the Pasa family and headed towards the paint shop with GIR. Of course, he smelled like hot waffles on the journey and, someday, I'll have to break it to him that he can't carry food anymore. I got 's key out and was about to unlock the door when I heard

"Castelda, the door's open. I have a spare key." was inside, mopping the floor. He wasn't even looking at me and he knew. So, I entered in and said

"Ah, thanks. I'll put your key on the desk. But, you must know that you have a new employee."

"No, kid, I can't hire anyone else, I can't afford-" But stopped mid-sentence when he faced me and saw GIR in my arms.

"He works for free. Hey, is this your robot? I found him in an alleyway near here."

"N-no...uh, I guess that's fine if he works here. As long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

"He won't, sir, I'll make sure of it. And his name is GIR. GIR, this is , my boss." GIR waved and jumped out of my arms. He kneeled down on the floor and started to bow to . We both were confused until I remember my story I told him. I laughed and picked GIR up, saying

"No, will not get you food for free. He won't do it again."

"Oh, god, don't remind me of that." sighed,

"Castelda, flip the sign to say 'open' and start work."

"Aye, sir~" The closed sign now read 'open' and customers soon came pouring in. Around lunchtime, I wanted to grab a sandwich, so I turned to GIR and said

"Hey, GIR, I'll get you a sandwich if you take my spot as cashier." He nodded and stood next to the cash register. I stood by to make sure he was able to do it and...I think he's better than me. He was able to get the right amount of change and handed it to them adorably. When I came back with a sandwich(I figured we could split it), the cashier line had about 20 people, all them eager to see GIR. I took over, splitting my sandwich in half and giving it to GIR, who sat at the cashier table and waved to people/helped me out with change. Around 4 pm, no one was in the store except for me, GIR, and . This was normal and usually the time I either read a book, think about my life choices, or listen to the radio. Today was not normal, though. GIR noticed the emptiness, so he stood in front of the glass window and started to dance. From the sprinkler to breakdancing, GIR captured a lot of people's attentions. Some of those who watched GIR came into the store and bought paint supplies. Other came in and threw money at GIR. I could just quit and have GIR dance for my money, but where's the fun in that? Plus, I would feel bad for to find another employee. It was hard enough for him to find me. I actually remember it as if it was yesterday. We both were in a pub, both trying to get drunk, and I was talking to the bartender about my unemployment. overheard us and told me that I could have a job at his paint shop, in which he needs extra help. I agreed, especially since he was the only one in the whole bar that didn't look shady. But, that was five years ago and I was 21 years old. A job did help my life, but GIR might help me for the rest of my life. But...what if his creator wants him back? Or we get separated somehow...oh...hey, GIR is before me, fast asleep, with a key. I look at the time. "9:00". I have a serious problem with trailing off. I didn't even have dinner and I'm not hungry, what the hell...well, I woke GIR up and grabbed the key. The two of us shut off the lights of the store and locked the door behind us, heading back to my apartment.

"GIR, if I start to wonder away from reality, get me back into reality, mkay?" GIR nodded, but stopped. I took a few steps forward and then stopped, having to look back and see why GIR stopped. He ran forward, with me following him(his running speed is my walking speed). We reached to a poster on a wall. GIR tried to grab it, but I did for him and read aloud.

"Miss Kearns' Charity Ballet? What?" GIR was jumping up and down. I had to think of what he was trying to say to me…

"*gasp*Is this your creator?" GIR shook his head,

"...You...just want to see ballet?" GIR nodded frantically. I read the rest of the poster. A woman named Miss Kearns was going to perform ballet at an old theater nearby. The money for the tickets will go to children in need. It's tonight at 10:00...I look back at GIR still hyper and excited for ballet. Perhaps he's a robot built for ballet? I don't know, but I owe GIR for his dance performance today. Plus, we'll get to stay up past ten.

"Alright, let's go." The old theater is about five blocks away, both GIR and I can handle that. Once we reached the theater, there was no one at the ticket booth. Three piles of tickets were there with a box that read 'put money here please'. I grabbed two tickets and had to look back at the poster for how much it cost, which was $10 per person. $20 it is then. I give one ticket to GIR, who ate it. The two of us entered in and I was shocked to see no one in the theater. GIR ran over and got a seat in the front. I followed, looking around the old theater. There were cobwebs here and there and some of the chairs looked broken. I saw GIR happily sitting in a red velvet seat, staring at the curtain to open. Right as I sat next to GIR, the red velvet curtain flung open. There was no intro or voice, the ballerina just got out and started to dance. Miss Kearns had long, brown pigtails, big brown eyes, and wearing a purple leotard with a purple tutu. She danced to...is that "Elephant from Carnival of the Animals"?! Ah, that's bringing back so much childhood nostalgia. Back in 6th grade, I played the double bass, but took private lessons, so I was ahead of the rest of the orchestra. One day, I wanted to play a famous, complicated double bass song and my teacher gave me Beethoven's epic piece. I loved it so much, I would always listen to a professional online whenever I had the chance and try to master it. It took me many months, but I was finally able to perform the piece in front of a crowd and they cheered, which meant I was good. We had to sell that double bass to help our financial problems...I look up to watch Miss Kearns dance, but she bowed. GIR jumped up and clapped loudly. Augh, I missed it?! Gosh freakin darnit, I need to stop blanking out!

"Aw, Johnathan, it's not your fault." I looked up at Miss Kearns, the one who spoke.

"Ah...h-how-"

"You came here for a good reason, Jonathan, and it's not because you owed GIR. Well, GIR's happiness is important, but it's not the true reason why you're here." I stared at Miss Kearns, probably looking confused as fuck.

"Tck, meet me outside the theater in half an hour." Miss Kearns head off the stage. I showed my confusion to GIR, who looked happy. He gave a thumbs-up to me and ran outside the theater. Did GIR know about this? Did he tell me about Miss Kearns? Can GIR actually speak?! I ran outside the theater and wanted to see how this worked out. In the meantime, I asked GIR some questions.

"GIR, you know Miss Kearns?" He nodded happily,

"Judging by your happiness, she's a nice person?" GIR nodded and jumped up and down. By then, someone came out of the theater. It was Miss Kearns. Her long, brown hair was down to her waist and she wore an elegant, old-timey, white dress. She looked like she was about to go to a ball. GIR ran up to her, Miss Kearns picking him up and hugging him.

"I'm so glad you found and named GIR, Jonathan. You took care of him well and he likes you a lot."

"Okay...okay, I'm so confused, how do you know my name? How and when did you meet GIR? What am I here for? Why is my life being random now? And why are you wearing a freakin dress?!" Miss Kearns smiled and said

"Let's go for a walk. I'll tell you everything." Carrying GIR, Miss Kearns started walking away from the theater. I had no choice but to follow.

"For starters, I met GIR in the same alleyway you found him in. I took care of him for a bit until he wanted to go on an adventure to find his creator. He got lost and met the wrong kind of people. He didn't remember where I lived, so he went back to the alleyway, where you found him." GIR nodded towards me, agreeing with Miss Kearns,

"Now, how I know this is because I know everything. Seriously, there is no phony magic trick. I can know everything and anything I want to know. You don't believe me? Well, that's why we're going here." We walked to the front of a chain of apartments,

"Secnerefer fo lluf si yrots siht." I had no clue what Miss Kearns said, but the apartments started to come apart, a golden door appearing between. The people inside the apartments didn't look like they even knew their apartment was moving, they were just going on with their daily lives calmly. Once the apartments stopped moving, Miss Kearns, still holding GIR, headed towards the golden door. I stood there in shock and asked

"Holy shit, are you J.K. Rowling?!" Miss Kearns laughed and said

"I wish." She opened the door and went inside. I hesitated, but followed. Inside was a huge room, the floor was shiny and wooden, several chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, a five foot fireplace was at the side of the room, and six comfortable-looking chairs were in the middle of the room, around in a circle.

"This is where we have our meetings. I'm glad you'll finally get to meet everyone, Johnathan!"

"Wait, meet?"

"Yes, would you like to meet everyone in alphabetical order or oldest to youngest?" Miss Kearns set GIR down. He ran up to me, noticing I was confused, so he held up two fingers.

"U-uh...th-the second one?"

"Very well." Miss Kearns said, smiling. She clapped her hands and came up to me. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I'm Mary Kearns, and you can just call me Mary. I'm 28 years old and my power is I can know whatever I want." Miss Kearns, or Mary, took a seat at a white chair and I couldn't believe she was two years older than me, even though she's smaller than me. I'm 5'10" and she seems to be...oh, maybe 5'2" and how-

"Jonathan, this is Eliza-Ace." My trail of thought ended as I saw a giant coming towards me. She had straight, dark orange hair with a ponytail at the side. She wore a short sleeved black shirt with one sleeve off of her shoulder and wearing long jeans with yellow flats. Her hand, which was a little bit bigger than mine, shook my hand. She was chewing bubble gum and blew a pink bubble, which popped.

"My name is Eliza-Ace and I'm 20 years old." She stated. I had to know,

"H-How tall are you?"

"1.96 meters, or 6'5"." Eliza-Ace went to take a seat and I was stunned. Can a woman even get that tall? I mean-okay, good the next person is shorter than me, but taller than Mary. She had short, red hair with grey eyes. She wore a tan tank top and jeans.

"Lauren Rennt. 16 years old. I can stop time by screaming, you wanna see?"

"N-no thanks, n-not now…" The emotionless girl went to take her seat among the others when finally, a male arrived. He had blue, spiky hair with teal eyes, the same color as GIR's. I shook his hand as I asked

"Are you possibly GIR's creator?"

"Ha, no, I could never make that kind of accomplishment. My name is Chameleon, well, it's my nickname. My real name is Maccoy. I'm 15 years old and I'm able to change colors by my emotions. I look normal right now because I'm calm and not much is going on."

"Maccoy, my boy, nice to meet you." Maccoy smiled as he went to take a seat. I've learned a thing or two from Connie~ Next was a girl with dark skin and long, black hair. She was wearing a short, black dress with long sleeves and knee-high black boots.

"The name's Clementine. I'm 15 years old and I have the power to read minds and twist them, if I'm up for it. I'm glad to meet you, Johnny, and I'm glad you're not racist." The last person I met was around the height as Mary. He was tan with dark hair all on one side(the other side of his head was shaven). He was wearing an earpiece and a black jacket with jeans(no shirt or socks/shoes).

"I'm Alexander Charles, 13 years old, and I have the power to control fire and water." Alex made a fist with his hand and when he opened his fist, a small flame was above his hand. It was the first I got to see anyone's power and I gotta admit, the fire made my eyes sparkle.

"Oh my god, are you the avatar?!"

"The...what?"

"Well, pssh, I guess you're not since you can't earth or air bend."

"No, of course not, that's ridiculous!"

"Jonathan, Alexander, gather around." Mary called out. Alex ran and took the last white chair. So, I went and stood in the middle(I didn't have many friends at school, so I stood in the middle of many groups and annoyed them). GIR was next to Mary this whole time and he decided to stand next to me. I picked him up as Mary said

"Alright, Johnathan, now you believe me?"

"Y-yes. This is amazing…"

"Now, to answer the rest of your questions, for your information, I happen to love dresses and this is my favorite one yet. Secondly, you are here to join us, if you wish."

"Join you? That certainly would make my life a hell of a lot better, but...I don't have any strange powers...unless you can give them to me?"

"No...you have powers, Johnny. They're deep within you and only you can find out what they are. And by the way, I have read The Outsiders and I did cry, but you look nothing like Johnny Cade, so instead, I'll smile whenever I see you around." Clementine said, already smiling at me.

"Well, thanks Clem, and that's great, so I'm a part of the team now, uh, what are we called?"

"We don't actually know…we're like a weird version of the Avengers so..." Maccoy said, trying to think of a name.

"We'll work on it later, but for now, you must know why we're together-" Mary started, but Eliza-Ace interrupted her,

"Miss Kearns was the one who got us all together. We were abandoned by everyone, but Miss Kearns was the one who took us in."

"We use our power for good, making the world a better place. We fight the evil, the murderers, the arsonists, the corrupt psychopaths...we end them, letting them know what their victims have being feeling all these years." Lauren said. Everyone around the circle agreed with 'yeahs' 'yups' and 'pretty much'. Feeling the color form the cheeks disappear, I asked

"Y-you all m-murder them?"

"We try our best to get rid of the evil on earth. Basically what Chameleon said, we're a weird version of the Avengers." I looked around the circle and saw the different faces. I looked down at GIR who was still smiling and happy. GIR stayed with these people and liked them, so...I bet they don't brutally murder. They brutally injure. Like the Avengers!

"Yeah! We should be The Peculiar Avengers!" The people around me started agreeing with the name. Mary smiled and said

"Welcome, Jonathan Castelda, to The Peculiar Avengers!"


	3. Day 3

My alarm went off and I got out of bed.

"Man, that was the best dream ever." I saw GIR waking up in my bed beside me,

"GIR, GIR, my dream was me joining a club called The Peculiar Avengers and you were friends with the leader, Mary Kearns, and everyone was so different and unique and awesome in that group." GIR stared at me for awhile and then jumped off the bed. He rushed over to my small, wooden desk(in which I got for my 22nd birthday)and he handed me a paper that said 'The Peculiar Avengers' in rainbow.

"Wait...what…" On the back of the paper had an address and something in a different language. Under that read 'Try to come back soon, we miss you already~ (^u^) oooooo(hugs from us all)'. I stared at the paper and mumbled

"That...that wasn't a dream…" GIR nodded and I celebrated~

"I'M PART OF A SUPERHERO TEAM WAAHOO~" GIR celebrated with me and we didn't stop until we read the time, '7:15'.

"CELEBRATORY WAFFLES~" I cried, GIR racing in front of me to himself with more waffles. I wonder if Mary knew waffles were inside of GIR as she carried him...if she isn't lying, then she must've. I bet she knows we're getting waffles for breakfast. That must be an amazing power, to know whatever you wanted to know...my wondering sped up time and GIR and I faced behind the counter. She adored GIR like yesterday and then let us get a booth. Today, GIR discovered the cream you put in your coffee. He's happily pouring it on his eyes. I love the little guy for making my life for fun and interesting. Connie soon arrived with a different rhyme:

"Hey, GIR, my sir, who doesn't have fur, but still can be adorable, do you listen to blur, cause I know you don't act horrible~"

"Connie, here's your Johnny, the opposite of scrawny. I had a big night and need to tell you all about the site. But first we'll have waffles, which are not awful." Connie high-fived me for my rhymes. Once she came back with our waffles, she sat in the booth with us and asked

"Man, Johnny, you're the happiest I've seen ever since...ever! What happened last night?"

"I'm part of The Peculiar Avengers."

"...The who?"

"No, The Who's a band. The Peculiar Avengers, or I guess TPA...PA...anyway, it's a group of people who have powers. Like, look, I swear, there's a 13 year old who just summoned fire in the palm of his hand and he didn't get burned!"

"Okay, what kind of party was this and how come I wasn't invited? There obviously was a lot of alcohol, by the tell of your story."

"No, Connie…" I sighed,

"You won't believe me, fine, but let me tell you about the amazing people I met. So, the 13 year old, Alexander Charles, more like the Avatar, but he can't earth or airbend yet, still training. Then the two 15 year olds, Clementine and Maccoy, or Chameleon. Clem can read minds and Maccoy can change colors depending on his mood. He's mah boi. Anyway, there's a 16 year old, Lauren, who can stop time, the giant 20 year old, Eliza-Ace, who's 6'5"!"

"They all sound unique. I love all their names, too, but Eliza-Ace...that's a new one."

"And then there's the leader, Mary Kearns." I caught the attention of GIR when he heard Miss Kearns' name. He went over to Connie and gave a thumbs-up.

"Yes, GIR really likes her and I do too. I mean, she's pretty weird on how she knows everything and she keeps wearing freakin dresses, but-"

"Like Paige!" Connie said suddenly.

"No...no, don't you go there! That's in the past!" Remember I said I had a hurtful breakup in high school? That was Paige. Look, I was a huge nerd and she was the weirdest female at the school, always acting like Luna Lovegood. But...she dumped me when I considered dumping my nerdiness and getting an actual life, plus, she was two-timing me by seeing someone else while we were still dating.

"Yeah, I know you don't like to think about the past. But, just saying, it sounds like they have a lot in common…" Connie and I stayed silent until we both decided to see what GIR was doing. He already ate his waffles and moved on to opening the cream. GIR successfully opened it, some of the cream spilling out. His teal eyes showed happiness as he spilled the cream all over the table and gave a thumbs-up, which made both Connie and I smile. Connie cleaned up GIR's mess as we started to head out.

"Wait, I'm really sorry for what I said, Johnny. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You are forgiven. We'll be back tomorrow." I said with a small smile, waving goodbye(GIR did the same). I started to head to work, but GIR was heading the opposite direction.

"GIR, where ya going, buddy?" He spun around and jumped up, grabbing my hand. He tried to walk the direction he was facing, but really, he was walking in mid-air. I had to lean down in order for the foot tall robot to reach the ground and take me to where he wanted to go. We walked to in front of the apartments that split apart and reveal the golden door.

"Oh...do we have, like, a meeting today?" GIR nodded and looked eager to see the golden door,

"...I-I guess I could miss a day of work, sure, why not." This whole time, the paper with the information was in my pocket, so I got it out and really tried to read the gibberish.

"S-secn..ere..fer fo lluf si y-yrots...siht?" At first nothing happened, but the apartments slowly came apart and the golden door revealed. GIR ran up to it and tried reaching the doorknob. Smiling, I helped GIR get inside. The huge room was empty, but soon Mary, with the same white dress, walked in.

"Johnathan! There was a possibility that you'd either be at work, or come here. I'm glad GIR led you towards the right direction."

"Well...I didn't know if there was, like, some sort of meeting or…?"

"Our meetings are usually in the evenings, but it would nice for you to bond with your fellow teammates." GIR ran up to Mary and she picked him up, telling me

"I understand you're concerned about GIR's obsession with waffles. You have about a week until GIR will smell really bad and he'll have to know the truth." GIR looked confused at both of us. Mary closed her eyes and started to smile. When she opened them, she said

"I believe you should visit Eliza-Ace first. She's ready. And it's the first door to the left. I'm going to go play with GIR, have fun~!" Mary took GIR to a different room. I looked down the hallway Mary first came from. Okay, first door to the left...which was about ten feet away from where I was standing. The only thing with me was I wasn't taught that many manners, especially with knocking. I opened the door without hesitation, but didn't expect to see what was inside. Two very short women were inside, kissing. One had short, red hair with a black cap and wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. The other had straight, bright, orange hair with a ponytail at the side, wearing a pink shirt with a blue crop-top, with one sleeve off of her shoulder and wearing black pants. It took a few moments for them to notice that I was standing at the door, watching them. When they noticed, they both blushed. The whole room was silent until the girl with orange hair said

"Castelda...I'm Elizabeth. This is Grace. We're Eliza-Ace…" I entered the room and closed the door behind me, still not knowing how to react.

"H...How?! How does two midgets become a giant?! Do you have a robot as Eliza-Ace, is she made out of cardboard, how does that work!?"

"Look, Johnny, we understand that our power isn't normal for people with boring lives. But, we fuse together. Look-" The two grabbed hands and spun around until they started to glow and form into the giant, Eliza-Ace.

"I am their fury, I am their patience, I AM A CONVERSATION~" Eliza-Ace said, trying to look fabulous.

"...What? Okay, so, you're two people. Two, small women that are...lesbian…"

"Correct. That is our power."

"H-How did you know that you could became a giant woman?" Eliza-Ace smiled and said

"That was a magical time. We were 16 years old when we first met Mary. The world rejected us, but Mary accepted us and she told us to spin when all was gloomy. We spun and…" Eliza-Ace blushed, still smiling.

"...If you don't mind me asking, when split apart, how tall are each of you?"

"...Roughly around 1.04 meters, or 3'5"."

" **HOW**?!" Eliza-Ace rolled her eyes and asked

"Anyway, why did you barge in here and didn't even think twice about our privacy?"

"Okay, one, Mary told me you were freakin ready and that's a freakin lie, but...then again...she knows everything...maybe she wanted me to actually meet Elizabeth and Grace…" Eliza-Ace paused and then started to glow, turning into the form of two, small figures.

"Mary wanted you to meet us, why didn't you say so? Come, stay for some tea. Grace, get a chair, please." Elizabeth said kindly as she went to a small kitchen on the side of the wall. I was so focused on the small lesbians, I didn't even look around the room. Half the room was red and the other half was orange. There was a giant bed at the side of the room, most likely for Eliza-Ace. And right in front of the kitchen was the smallest table and chairs I've ever seen. Grace pushed a big chair next to the big bed towards me. I thanked her as she sat in a small chair at the small table. As we were waiting, I chatted with Grace.

"So, how did you two meet?" Grace smiled and said

"The same year Mary met us, when we were 16 years old, we met each other. We went to the same high school, but were never in the same classes until our sophomore year. We never knew each other existed...I was an athlete and Eliza was a bookworm. But, we had one thing in common: we were both short as fuck." Elizabeth then put the teapot on the table and poured tea for three cups. She handed a cup to each of us, I thanked her in return and Grace kissed Elizabeth on the cheek as a thank you.

"You're welcome. So, anyway, we had the same math and gym class. Math was first and I was the first one at the door, waiting for the teacher to come," She chuckled, remembering their encounter,

"Grace had a bunch of friends, being an athlete and all, and she was walking and talking to them all, but then saw me in the distance and...pfft-she trips." Elizabeth couldn't hold in her laugh and I chuckled a bit. I understand that embarrassing things happen when love is in the air.

"Yeah, because I was so mesmerized by how _**perfect**_ you were." Grace smirked. Elizabeth laughed.

"Please, Grace, you can flirt with me after Johnny's gone."

"Anyway, my friends help me up and Elizabeth was laughing. My friends told some nasty things to her since she was laughing at me. They went straight for the really harsh words, which made Eliza stop laughing and act ashamed. I found that horrible, saying mean things to an adorable girl. That was the last I ever saw my friends. My friends headed for class and I went up to Eliza, saying sorry and stuff, blushing like crazy, of course. You see, I knew I was a lesbian after seeing girls work out besides or in front of me and my heart would start racing and I would be really red and people thought I just lost my breath, but, they soon learned the truth…"

"Oh my gosh, Grace, remember in gym class when we were doing cardio and I tripped, but we had to wear those stupid gym skirts, and you saw my panties and you were red for the whole day!" Elizabeth was laughing once again,

"Aahhh, I'm sorry. I've missed laughing like this. Grace never lets me laugh as Eliza-Ace since we're supposed to look and act like a 'leader'. You know Mary's the true leader."

"Yeah, but we're the oldest out of all the 'children', we should show a good example!"

"So...what happened next?" I asked, never hearing of a lesbian story and wanting to know more. Elizabeth cleared her throat and said

"We started hanging out a lot. We ditched our friends just to hang out with each other. Grace was never really that interested in sports and I wasn't interested in books. We were interested in each other." The two started to blush as Grace said

"It probably was a bad idea to have our first kiss behind the school. A group of girls found us, pale as Snow White, and ran away to tell the whole school. Everyone knew that we were gay, even the teachers, who gave us Fs on all our assignments."

"The news eventually reached our parents. My parents basically started to disown me and Grace had to get harassed by her parents and they were going to send her to military school to 'get her mind straight'."

"We had to escape cruel society to be together, so we ran away and tried to take care of ourselves. We were 16 years old and believed that we were old enough."

"We were wrong. We don't know what we would do if Mary didn't find us." I realized that I drank all of my tea, so, knowing that the story has now reached to an end, I asked

"Most couples, when they spin, they don't become a giant woman. Do you know why you guys can?" They both blushed and said at the same time

"We have the power of love." I was about to ask something else, but Grace said

"Just roll with it. And, hey, Mary might've given us the power, we don't know for sure. Now, c'mon, Eliza, we've been unfused for too long." The two spun around and Eliza-Ace was soon before me.

"Well, I'm glad to know a lot more about you, Eliza-Ace. You're very interesting characters."

"Thank you, Johnny. Perhaps you could come back for tea and tell us your story. But for right now, we'd like to get back to what we were doing before you barged in on us."

"Ah, yes, sorry. I'll see you two later!" The fusion said goodbye as I left the room. Elizabeth and Grace are nice people and couldn't get what they wanted because they're lesbians. Society can sure be cruel. Well, I better bond with someone else. There's a door right across from where Eliza-Ace's room is, so I might as well go in there. This time, I knocked and heard a

"Come in." So, I entered and saw Alexander, the one who's close to being the avatar. When I came in, Alex was meditating on a circular rug, the lights off, and candles all around him. He opened one eye and soon closed it, saying

"Oh, I thought you were Mary. What do you want?" I crissed-crossed across from him and said

"Well, Mary sent me. She wanted me to bond. What's your tragic past story?"

"I don't have a tragic past, I have the power to control water and fire!"

"But...you were an orphan."

"...Yes, that's true. I lived in an orphanage up until I was 12. I may be the youngest, but I'm not the newest member, especially since you're here. I controlled the other orphans with my powers by bribery. The adults that took care of me where even afraid. My life didn't change until Mary came in to adopt me. Everyone tried to warn her about my powers, but she simply smiled. I showed her my power, asking her if she still wants me even though I'm the complete opposite of normal. She...she ran up and hugged me and told me I was perfect. Mary told me about her powers and proved it by telling me everyone's name in the orphanage, even the ones who were already adopted. I learned about the group she was forming and I agreed. Anything besides an orphanage filled with normal people…"

"Oh, so it was like Dumbledore meeting Tom Riddle for the first time."

"Uh...basically, but I don't want to turn evil in the end. As you can see, I've been training to control my powers better so I won't hurt anyone on accident like in the orphanage. Mary said after a year I've improved quite a lot. So, does that seem like a tragic past?"

"It's tragic in the sense that you didn't have parents. How do you think you got these powers?" Alex took a deep breath as he summoned a ring of water circling around him.

"I don't know, it's probably because of my parents, but of course, I didn't know them. Maybe I set the house on fire as a baby and that's when they gave me up." Alex didn't seem that emotional on the subject of his parents. The circle of water was still going around him and he was still calmly meditating. I wish I had the calmness of this 13 year old.

"I just find it weird, I met Elizabeth and Grace, and they don't know how they got their powers either."

"Hehe, you met Elizabeth and Grace. I'm sorry for their behavior towards each other in advance if you had to witness that. And yeah, I guess the only one who truly knows how we got these powers is Mary."

"Okay, so, seriously, you gotta learn how to air and earth bend cause you're the avatar." Alex sighed.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about and there's no way on the planet earth that I can control air and the earth. I'm lucky enough to control water and air."

"It's called Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'll show it to you sometime and then you'll finally believe me. I'm gonna go listen to the tragic past of the next person." I said, getting up.

"Everyone doesn't have tragic pasts, by the way." I left the Alex's room and headed towards the next room across from me. It was weird just leaving a calming room and entering a completely red room. It looked like blood on the ceiling and floor…even on the bed, dresser, and small kitchen on the side of the room. Lauren entered in right behind me and said

"Welcome. Mary told me you were visiting everyone and bonding."

"Alright, what happened to you, do you know how you got your powers, and why are you obsessed with the color red?" Lauren walked up in front of me as she said

"That last question's easy. Red is the color of blood and when you think about it, it could be the color of pain and suffering. Red makes me think of my enemies and reminds me that they're still alive." I was anxious to leave Lauren right now and then, but Lauren smiled and said

"You're not one of my enemies, Castelda. You have nothing to worry. Mary finds you as an ally, so I do too. Now, for those first two questions, the answers are a bit long, would you like to sit down?" Every chair was the color of blood, so I declined, also I've been sitting for the last two members, so I might as well stand. Lauren sat down in one of her chairs that was facing me and started her story

"I've known about my power since I was little. I would trip at the age of five, scream from the pain, and notice around me that nothing is moving, so I could do whatever I wanted. I have very ordinary parents and they don't scream daily, so I don't think they have the power, otherwise, they should've told me. Now, I met Mary two years ago, when I was 14 years old, back when I had 'cute' pigtails. Back then, I had a boyfriend who didn't know about my power, but he always called me badass with my fiery red hair, which is natural, by the way. The two of us would go around and rob stores with actual loaded guns. We were too young for jobs and our families had guns, what were they gonna do with them? They were such idiots too, watching us escape on tv and thinking it was someone else. We were never caught by them, believing all was right with their family. The only who cared about me was Masou, my boyfriend."

"Did you two decide to run away?"

"No, not like Elizabeth and Grace, we weren't scared or doubtful. Eventually, the police caught us robbing a store. I screamed loudly, grabbed Masou, and escaped the police while they were frozen in action. We were far away from them when I stopped screaming and that's when Masou knew of my power and...he was scared of me. He always thought he was the one with the power, the leader, but now knowing that I had magic, h-he dumped me, running away from me. I had nowhere else to go now that Masou was gone. I went back to the police and turned myself in. In my cell, the police told me I had a visitor and it had to be my family, who else was it? It was Mary Kearns. Eliza-Ace was there, too, and they didn't pay the fee for my freedom, instead, they beat up the police officers and freed me." I couldn't picture Mary punching people, that's bizarre,

"Mary told me that she understood I was going through rough times, so joining them would make my life happier. I agreed, having nothing better to do. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one on earth who scared regular humans easily."

"What about your family? They're probably worried for you."

"I asked Mary about that. She declined and apologize. They just forgot me. But, I don't need them. I have a new, better family now." I thought about my mom, wondering if she would like a visit from me...it has been awhile…

"Yeah, of course, you still have a family that loves you. My story doesn't mean to leave that family. Keep them while you still can." I nodded and said

"Well, my dad's already gone and I don't have any siblings. It's just me and my mom…" An awkward silence followed what I said, so Lauren said

"A'ight, you can go ahead and bond with someone else. You don't need to suffer my creepiness anymore." I said bye to Lauren and left, trying to be polite. What she said was true, but I bet she's a really nice girl once you get to truly know her...hopefully. I knocked on the next door and Clementine opened up. She smiled brightly and bowed saying

"Good afternoon, Johnny Castelda. I could hear your comment about Lauren, so I knew you were nearby. Come in." I entered in and the colors of her room wasn't just one color. There was black to grey to brown to dark tan.

"I like dark colors. They're soothing to me. So, would you like some tea? Ah, don't answer out loud, you drank tea with Elizabeth and Grace. They're both very nice when you get to meet them separately. Oh, so you're going around and learning everyone's 'tragic' past. Well, I didn't have much of a tragic past." It was weird how I didn't have to say a word, all I had to do was think and Clementine could understand me. I wish that was the way back in school.

"In fact, I believe your ordinary past is more tragic than mine. You see, I had rich parents with an older brother who married a supermodel. I got everything I wanted because of our wealthiness. Even though it was lonely every once in awhile. I had lots of friends, my family was always around, but...I knew all our their darkest secrets. I had to unfriend some of my friends knowing that they used drugs and were just my friend for our money. I even knew that my parents only got together because they were both rich and they could have more money together. Both of their plans were trying to reach up to a billion dollars and then get divorced. My father was closer to a billion, so I knew my family was going to be torn apart soon and I couldn't do anything to stop it...and then Mary rang our doorbell and talked to my parents about her expensive, girls-only, boarding school. They eventually agreed, not really liking the school I currently went to. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to save my family and be with my friends at my normal school, but Mary took me away. Although, right as we left my family's property, she told me she knew about my power and that she had powers of her own. I read her mind and she wasn't lying. I also found out that she was taking care of kids just like me with incredible, unique powers...I haven't seen my family in just about a year and Mary's been telling me that my parents had a financial crisis and they're working together to solve it, which means, their teamwork has a chance to turn into love. Also, my older brother has a five month old son with his wife, so I'm officially an aunt~!"

"Huh, that is more happy sounding than everyone else. But aren't your parents worried for you?"

"According to Mary, they plan to figure out their financial crisis first before they come pick me up from 'boarding school' and apparently it'll take them, at the least, five years to get their millions of dollars back." It's interesting how Mary knows everything, including the future. I wonder what my future will be like...will I actually have powers? Will GIR still be with me? Will I actually have a decent life and not have to work at a paint store for the rest of my life? Will my mom be okay? What about Connie?

"Okay, stop with the questions, you can ask Mary yourself. Sometimes she doesn't answer because you're not supposed to know until the time comes, so you'll be lucky if you get any answer out of her."

"Well, that sucks. Also, how come nobody calls her Miss Kearns?"

"She just likes to be called Mary instead of by her last name. Also, I've been reading Maccoy's mind most of the day, he's right across from here, and he's basically practicing his powers, thinking about changing his hair, and...and looking for dark clothes in his closet…"

"I must be visiting Maccoy then. Alright, see ya later, Clem."

"S-See ya, Johnny." It sounded like Clementine wanted to say something to me before I left, but changed her mind...anyway, last person to bond with of the day...unless I want to hang out with Mary, which I should. I have many questions for her.

"John-nay~ Wazzup?"

"Maccoy, mah boi, I'm just going around and bonding with people." Maccoy's room was colorful and spotted with red, yellow, blue, and green all around the walls and furniture.

"Huh, it's weird to hear a dude say my real name. Only Clem and Mary say my real name while everyone else calls me Chameleon."

"Maccoy is easier to rhyme with, you piece of joy." Maccoy started to laugh, asking

"'Piece of joy'? What?!"

"Don't judge, I'm not a master at rhyming. I've been learning from my friend Connie."

"Yo mean your girlfriend~"

"N-No! Please, don't joke about this, she's just a really good friend and I'm not in the mood for love again."

"That deep rhyme though. What happened?"

"Now hold on just a minute, I'm supposed to learn about your past."

"Oh, really? Mkay. I had a father, but not a mother, also a half-brother. They both hated me. I would always be the color red when I was around them, always angry. I had to live like that for 15 years, my family always thinking I had really bad sunburn. And then Mary came. I was the newest member until you arrived. She just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my house. My father stopped us and flirted with Mary before we could get out of the house and she slapped him so hard, he fell to the ground. Both my father and half-brother were in shock as we left. I finally asked 'who are you?' And she said her name was Mary Kearns and that I had incredible powers. I was going to a place filled with other people with bizarre powers like mine. I believed her and when I found out it was all 100% true, I was yellow for a whole week, happy. That's basically it, now what about your love life?" I cleared my throat and said

"Love does not fit on like a glove and sometimes it's not pretty as a dove. People feel they're above everyone with it, but that didn't work out for me, sort of...okay, look, I had a girlfriend in high school, but it didn't work out. That's it."

"But you know what's love like, right?" I nodded as he asked

"Do you feel like you just want to be with this person the rest of your life and you'd do anything for them?" Maccoy suddenly turned bright pink, head to toe.

"Your power says that you are in love and it sounds like you are. I say you have a better shot than I did."

"I really hope so. I've been thinking she was cute since I first got here, but I don't know if she returns my feelings…"

"You should let her know before it's too late, mate."

"Thanks, Hank."

"My name is Johnny."

"I know, I just wanted to rhyme too. I should meet your friend sometime so she can teach me her ways."

"You should. I told her about you guys and she didn't believe me, she thought I was drunk!"

"Normal humans can't handle the truth. Wait until she sees me~" I said goodbye to Maccoy and went down the hallway, to the huge room with the golden door. Mary came out with GIR, who ran up to me with twos tacos in his hands. He handed one to me and I thanked him. GIR showed happiness as he 'ate' his taco.

"I couldn't help it, I had to feed him. He's just too cute~!"

"Mary-"

"I understand you have lots of questions for me and you do understand I can't answer them all, right?" I sighed and nodded. I guess life would be too easy if i knew all my answers. Or what if my life got worse?

"Okay. I'm very glad you got to hang out with everyone. Our team gets stronger every time we bond. Anyway, come sit at the white chairs. You didn't get to last time." Mary sat in one of the six white chairs and I sat across from her. I was right, they are comfortable. GIR sat in a chair next to me.

"Oh, first, GIR, would you like anything? This chat may be boring for you." He nodded and Mary smiled. She left the room and came back with a portable gamecube.

"WHOA OH MY GOSH CHILDHOOD NOSTALGIA!" I said, watching GIR play Legend of Zelda, the first one ever,

"Aahhh, my parents were geeks like me and my mom would play it right before she had me and then I played it and beat it within a week, but kept playing it over and over. I was thrilled when a new game was released and-" I stopped and looked at Mary, who was smiling. I just realized she was listening to my rambling this whole time.

"S-sorry...on to the questions! First of all, you do know how everyone got their powers, correct? How?"

"I do know and, to be honest, most of them got their powers from their parents or ancestor, somewhere from their bloodline. And some were just gifted with three of the most powerful elements of the world: love, faith, and death."

"That last one is a bit dark...um, when you escaped Lauren from prison, she claims you beat police officers up…"

"A woman can fight when she wants to. Lauren was very aggressive and confused two years ago. If we showed her that we were aggressive too, then she could trust us. That was one of the positive futures. Another possible future was Lauren shooting both Eliza-Ace and I and running away with murder. She would've had the most horrible life if she did that…"

"O-Okay, uh, can I know my future?" Mary smiled and said

"Of course not, Jonathan, no one can know their whole future."

"Yeah, I thought so. What about my powers?"

"You'll find them out for yourself."

"You keep saying that, but-"

"It's frustrating now, but once you understand, you'll be like Alexander."

"Hey...wait, you adopted Alex, right? So...did you name him?"

"I did! Did you know he had no name before I adopted him? Everyone called him the Water Monster or the Fire Demon from Hell...I had to give him a better name than that and Alexander came up...probably because of Alexander Hamilton…" I looked at GIR still playing LoZ and I asked Mary

"How long will GIR be by my side?" GIR paused his game and looked up at Mary, wanting to know the same.

"I can't exactly say, but for a very long time indeed." GIR gave a happy thumbs-up and went back to playing video games.

"That's good. I don't know what I would do without my foot-tall-waffle-lover-robot. So, I'll stay in The Peculiar Avengers for a long time, yeah? Where will I get money? Will I work at the paint store forever?"

"No...you quit the paint store at age 30...I can't really say where you'll get your money from there…"

"Well, that's just great, I know my financial plan for the next four years...um, is my mom okay?"

"She's still battling with her financial problems and she would really love a visit from you."

"Of course, of course. Anything for mom. GIR, you should meet my mom! She'd love you. And you should bring Legend of Zelda too, if that's okay, Mary."

"That's completely fine, Jonathan. Any more questions?"

"Uhm...I got one more. I mean, I'll probably have more in the future, but for now, what's Connie's future like?"

"Let's see...Connie Pasa will have an ordinary life with a wonderful husband and three kids. Her mother passed the restaurant down to her, so her family owns and works at her family's restaurant. And, yes, she gets accepted into a college eventually."

"Aw, so, she doesn't become a rapper or poet?"

"She becomes a poet after she retires and writes a couple that become famous."

"Ha! I knew she would be famous!"

"I'm glad I was able to answer most of your questions, Jonathan. Let's see, it's 6 pm. How about you stay and have dinner with me since we're having a meeting at 7 pm." GIR agreed right away for free food, so I agreed too. Mary took us to her room, which was elegant as the big room. Chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were white as fresh snow, and under every piece of furniture was lace. At the center of the room was a shiny, wooden table with four chairs. GIR and I sat ourselves down as Mary headed to the white kitchen at the end of the room.

"We're having fish tonight~"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good! What kind of fish?"

"Halibut!" I could smell the delicacy and GIR looked like he was about to drool, even though he can't. Mary soon brought a big, white plate with perfectly cut fish on top, with a sauce that looked like bechamel swirling on the plate, and two small green leaves were on the side.

"Holy-"

"Before you swear, thank you in advance that you like my cooking." GIR and I dived in and it was the best fish I've ever had. I thanked Mary a million times and she just simply smiled. After we ate, everyone gathered around in the huge room with now seven white chairs. We each took a seat(GIR was in my lap...purring)and Mary started speaking

"Tomorrow will be our first mission of the month. We have targeted some men from ISIS just a few miles from here."

"Wait...ISIS?!" I interrupted.

"Yes, we get rid of the evil and ISIS has done enough to us. They deserve punishment." Lauren said.

"B-But I don't have any powers yet-I can't fight terrorists!"

"Bro, I just have the power to change color and I'm still fighting alongside my family." Maccoy said.

"You'll be fine Jonathan." I trusted Mary's kind smile and let Mary continue,

"Now, we'll be in teams. Lauren, Eliza-Ace, Alexander, and Clementine will be behind the terrorists. Maccoy, Jonathan, and I will distract the terrorists. I will shout 'The Peculiar Avengers' and the first team will start to fight. When facing a terrorist and you win the fight, you may either injure them and have them ready for jail or take their lives away. If you feel that you will lose the fight, call a team member nearby and they will help." I turned pale just thinking of confronting a terrorist, but I'll do it. My new friends believe and trust in me and I am a member of The Peculiar Avengers!


End file.
